Shadows Aligned
by 14shadowrose
Summary: As the Three grow and learn about the Prophecy, a new Dark Prophecy unfolds. The Dark Forest will have one of it's own cats with the power to hold the stars. How will the Three be able to cope with this new threat? Full Summary inside.


**Summary: As Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing grow and learn about the prophecy, a new Dark Prophecy finally unfolds itself. It's as old as the Prophecy of the Three and is just as powerful. One cat will rise up in the shadows, and her Clan, and will be powerful enough to be a threat to all. Including the Three cats of prophecy. **

**Hello, hello! It's 14Shadowrose yet again with another story! This is my first Warriors fic I have posted here, but I have written many in the past. So I hope you like it! R&R? Thanks in advance! :D**

**_~Sleepy koalas ^_^_**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Long dark claws scraped across black stone, amber eyes staring intently at a dark muddy pool. "I thought you told me this will show me her, Mapleshade!" A large dark brown tabby tom growled, his patience running thin. A ginger she-cat, barely visible in her old spirit, stretched lazily on an ebony ledge.

"Calm down, Tigerstar," she ordered, the tom glaring up at her at her commanding tone, "It will show. It always does." Tigerstar let out a hiss and glued his eyes to the pool yet again.

As they waited, a younger tom slipped from the shadows. His ice blue eyes shined in the dark hollow and his pawsteps were silent as he padded up to Tigerstar. "Weaselfur of WindClan has joined the ranks," the blue-eyed cat meowed. Tigerstar nodded his approval, glancing at the younger cat.

"Very good, Hawkfrost," he meowed, "You're doing well in recruiting. As expected." Hawkfrost dipped his head in respect, his eyes shining at his fathers praise. Suddenly as if that movement set it off, the mud pool rippled and Tigerstar sat up. The pool cleared and a skinny tawny colored she-cat was seen in the water, running through a thick forest with a black bundle of a kit in her jaws. Mapleshade lifted her head off the rock to look down into the pool.

"It must be the kit. The she-cat is too frail to fight," she meowed with narrowed eyes.

"Is that kit the..?" Hawkfrost asked his father. Tigerstar nodded slowly.

"Yes," he meowed almost in a dark purr, "The one the prophecy spoke of. Our own cat that will hold the stars in her paws." Hawkfrost twitched his whiskers as he watched the she-cat set the kit down in front of a Clan warrior standing guard just outside of a thorn entrance to a camp.

"She's just a kit. How long will we have to wait? Time is running short," Hawkfrost meowed.

"She will grow," Tigerstar growled, still staring at the midnight black kit, "And we will wait for her. The Third isn't even an apprentice yet. We have time."

"Are you sure, Tigerstar?" a strong, calm voice meowed from the edge of the hollow. All three Dark Forest cats looked up to see a majestic blue-silver she-cat. A bright light in the shadows of the starless forest. Tigerstar narrowed his fierce amber eyes and growled deeply, "Bluestar. How dare you come to the very heart of the Dark Forest? Plan on staying awhile?" Bluestar held his dark gaze with deep blue orbs.

"No," she meowed, "I have come to inform you that the One is not yet condemned to Darkness. She still has a choice." Tigerstar chuckled, getting to his paws and padding around the pool to stand whisker to whisker with the StarClan cat.

"She will be mine, Bluestar," he growled, spitting her name like venom off of a snakes tongue, "And she will defeat your precious Three single pawed." The old ThunderClan leader held his gaze without flinching.

"They do not belong to StarClan," Bluestar meowed calmly, "They are far more powerful. Their prophecy comes from an ancient race of cats that you have no concept of understanding their power." Tigerstar let out a laugh, turning away from Bluestar but only to spin back around to her face.

"And the One is from that very same time;" he meowed darkly, "Things are changing in our favor, Bluestar. We _will_ crush your pitiful Clans.

And StarClan."


End file.
